


【FF14|于桑】高划水度摸鱼（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [67]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *这两天没怎么推进度还废了一篇稿子所以就摸鱼混更。*无规律片段灭文短打，傻白甜。*短打的话什么东西都可能有，注意避雷。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01.“独有”

于里昂热那家伙的性情，在桑克瑞德这里，远没有外人所知之知书达理温文尔雅那么简单。尤其在他们自身灵与肉概念不清的第一世界，于里昂热“让桑克瑞德烦恼”的等级大大高过从前。等第一世界脱离危机，于里昂热就真正蜕变为难缠的家伙。感知力纤细，反应力却卓绝，还易怒——因为于里昂热斜向下削尖目光与笑容的次数变多了，把桑克瑞德夹在精灵族高度和雅·修特拉高度之间，跑不开几句意味深长的“好言”。桑克瑞德无可奈何，得小心呵护那家伙失去沉重秘密做理由以后用得不太熟练的心眼，像是夜里，放任那家伙往自己身上粘。

“不够确定”一直是于里昂热的症结。原本不关注也不太所谓的私人关系，一旦确认，就会被从小就受打击产生的不自信绊住。原本仗着桑克瑞德在意还好，撤去负担后，于里昂热的大胆反倒孩子气了。

桑克瑞德好气又好笑地盯着躺床上、只穿暴露且洒满宝石首饰的三角裤和敞胸薄衫模仿舞女形态扭得千娇百媚的那魔法师。“干嘛啊。”他伸手点上对方胸膛，沿着中线向下，停在肚脐上。再往下一点，内裤包起勾勒出的粗大不容忽视。分明是野兽遇上湖中仙吧，桑克瑞德说。

“想要你啊。”于里昂热下腰贴近，“想用它占满你啊。”

01 END.


	2. 02.“学一下网文风格开头？”

“于里昂热的纯真少年时期结束于标准的16岁夏天”。

傍晚课后他前往样本室取文件。萨雷安的科技让样本室周边植被绿色浓密，还不集结蚊虫，但基于栽培需要，样本室内保持着高温，加上一个个培养罐半透明的光微波闪动，如密不透风的溶洞。也就在那些足有他两倍高，林立的培养罐之间，轻轻飘出喘息声。

于里昂热谨慎思考，是小偷还是生了病的同学。他没有开口，蹑手蹑脚找过去。然后他找到了个萎在罐子和墙角中空间的青年。从于里昂热的交游深浅来讲，这名青年已算得上“熟人”。他松了口气。

“你不舒服吗，桑克瑞德？”

青年抬起脸。罐子的光彩带着偏黄的嫩绿色。于里昂热头一次发觉培养罐的折射光和青年那头略有些淡金色泽的白发很搭调。青年像极一只没能好好长在花盆里的蔓德拉草，也可能是树苗精，总之——他抬起脸，有什么仿佛含着花苞。于里昂热以为桑克瑞德挨了“植物化”魔咒——毕竟这世上存在石化魔咒——凑近去瞧。

还有香味。常常出入植物园就不会陌生，每到花季就在花架下洒了一地再由于潮湿而发酵的过分香甜味道。于里昂热闻见，就毫无防备地掉进去了。许多捕捉昆虫的植物就是这样。

他没能分辨清楚就掉进去了，亲着欲放的花苞，掉进发酵的花粉香里，在样本室熏蒸的温度中，通过那植物的入口，和某种东西融为一体。

然后于里昂热恍恍惚惚回神，是给那青年背在背上，带回凉凉夜风。桑克瑞德的背有了青年人的厚实，走起路步伐稳重，但风吹，花粉的余香还掠着精灵鼻尖，搭着他额头的白发会被错认为花瓣。于里昂热仍沉在永远的第一次的仲夏之梦中。

02 END.


	3. 03.桑克瑞德说……

琳这么一开口，所有人都不吭声了。

少女立即紧张，单纯以为自己讲错什么，两手绞着十指低下头。最后雅·修特拉圆场，鼓励她继续说下去。

“那个，他说……有个过程，我还不能知道……”

魔女拍案而起：“那家伙！一定是被于里昂热诓了！”

琳吓得捂紧胸口：“咦？啊，于里昂热没有骗他，于里昂热很认真征询过桑克瑞德的意见……”

“桑克瑞德是‘那个’懂得多，于里昂热是以太学懂得多。两者加在一起，你听谁的？”

“那、那个是指……”

修特拉叹了口气：“你现在确实不需要知道。”

“可……怎么办？如果于里昂热说的办法没有用的话，桑克瑞德会不会……消失？”

“会，不过于里昂热不拿这个开玩笑。他只是用了没必要的办法。这种办法能用，就是没必要而已。啊——那个家伙。”

琳一时未能与魔女共感，不知其气恼所在。

魔女长杖震地：“那家伙要为我今天失去一个劳动力负责。”

遭点名批评的于里昂热委实不甘，坚定申辩：“我是被引诱的那一方。”

“那你就不该负责？”

“……该。”

“说说看。”

“未能抵挡诱惑。”于里昂热苦闷，魔女的刁难，饶是另一个男人全力以赴都挡不下啊。

“我告诉过他实情。”他试图安慰，“可他主动选择了这一种。”

“可是，于里昂热还在自责呢……”

魔女摸着少女，看向精灵却充满鄙夷：“真不愧是你教出来的。”

“诚如您所言，造成这个结果，我的责任不可推卸。”

“那你准备好了，今天他的活儿就你来办吧。”

十指不沾泥巴水的于里昂热，面对雅·修特拉计划要搬动的青苔石板与布满蛛网的箱子仰天长叹。

“容我一小时，研发一种新魔咒，让障碍自行走开。”

次日再问起当事人，当事人却矢口否认。

“那怎么能说是我引诱他呢。”桑克瑞德言之凿凿，“首先，那个办法并无害处，甚至两方得利。再说了，用这个方法得持续三天，用另一个方法也得持续三天，当然还是这一个方法好。”

“你要榨干于里昂热啊。”

“换一个方法不也是榨干他吗，你想要的区别只是让我有精力过来帮你干体力活而已吧。”

“区别还有我不希望你们任何一个担任我工作伙伴期间给我在你们身上看到对方的以太啊。”

“可你换个方法也能在我身上看到于里昂热的以太啊。”

“那根本不一样。”长杖尖尖指着桑克瑞德下身，“可恶的男人。”

“好吧好吧，这都是我的错。”

“桑克瑞德会把责任揽到自己身上……怪我，雅·修特拉，是我没有发现……”

“琳真是你俩教出来的。”

“但是术式启动了，只能这样下去了。”

“桑克瑞德。”魔女语气危险，“你只是想引诱他而已吧？”

男人挠挠后脑勺：“没有啊，我是被引诱的那个。”

然后大家连着两天都没能再见到于里昂热和桑克瑞德。桑克瑞德倒还好说，双胞胎和琳知道，长时间驻留第一世界，桑克瑞德的灵魂最不稳定，一次不支就必须妥善调理。

“那于里昂热呢？”

“引诱了……桑克瑞德是这么说的。”

双胞胎全然听不懂，一旁仅剩的两位成年人面色诡谲。

“引诱是什么，梦魔？”暗之战士谨慎询问魔女。

“不是。”知情人怒意不消，“是补魔。”

03 END.


	4. 04.私心

Side.A

于里昂热叫他名字，不管他刚好在干什么，就是从注意的东西里拖着长音，向后仰着回望。屡试不爽。

仰起来的脖子太脆弱了，从上往下看项环恰在喉结处被下巴和凸起截断一个口，而那里是人之命脉。

于里昂热吞了下，握紧拳头，遏制向那个命脉关键伸手的冲动。

他严厉要求对方，不能用这种姿势看自己。对方眯着眼允诺，旁人再叫“桑克瑞德”，那人就正正平转脑袋回应。可换成于里昂热，允诺就被毁了。

接连毁约到第三次，于里昂热以双掌包覆对方颈侧，拇指在喉结边缘险险停驻。

“请不要这样看着我。”他郑重诚恳，如在乞求生路，“我怕我关不住欲望。”

“啊。一般这种时候就得问清欲望的正体，不然我没有理由言听计从。”

“囚禁践踏自己底线之人。”

那人扬起眉毛。

“这听上去不像你。”

“你会为了让我像我而停止这种行为吗？”

“多半不会，我保证只有你能这么看。”

“那我也得追问源头：为什么？”

“原来觉得这么看你有趣，现在觉得能让你变得更有趣。”

Side.B

桑克瑞德叫他名字，他应得还带着股懵懂，嘴里问“什么事”，像刚睡醒就要扎进书堆工作一般睁着双眼眨都不眨，朝桑克瑞德飘来。

得想个办法，桑克瑞德有时候觉得，免得这家伙被人套着脖子诓走。

他显得有些小家子气，一旦给他发现于里昂热如此应和旁人，就寻遍由头厚着脸皮充当对话中的旁听者。

“多想想，那人是不是在骗你啊。”

“喜欢听我说话，就尽量在不打扰我的情况下找我聊天，那是个心地善良的人，善意表露，怎么会骗我呢。”

“这世上哪有随随便便就对人说喜欢听谁谁谁说话然后非要凑过来的啊。”

于里昂热浑然不解：“为什么不能有呢？”

“我见过说这种话的多半是骗子。”

“即便是了，这一刻我也无甚损失。更何况……若真的是了，你不可能让他再到我面前第二次。”

桑克瑞德撇开头。

“我哪知道谁要骗你。”

“是啊，成功的骗子。”

04 END.


	5. 05.无用功

“不要把衣服丢在床上！”

男人声音大得于里昂热下意识捂住耳朵，点点头。

“这些、这些和这些，是放这一层的。这些放第二层。这些和那些不能混在一起放。”

于里昂热照做了。

“要是我回来发现你把墨水瓶放在窗台上……”

于里昂热努力按照那男人的高要求，亲手整理房间。

“好了，我问你，内衣在第几层？”

“第二层。”

“什么不能和袜子放在一起？”

“内衣。”

“外衣要怎么挂？”

“拴住两端。”

“这种刀具和那种刀具有什么不同？”

“这种刀具不能切面包。”

“那是用来做什么的？”

“切生肉，剖鱼。”

“该放哪儿？”

“左边的架子。”

“左边架子旁不能放什么？”

“果篮。”

男人眼里满满的都是“想挑刺儿”，环顾半天，终于住嘴，提起行囊。

“坚持五天。五天后我绝对不想看到盛在果篮里的草稿纸。”

“草稿纸分两叠，书桌上的是能重复使用的，书桌下的不能。”于里昂热老老实实。

五天后桑克瑞德如约回家，将五天里于里昂热谨遵规矩收拾过的干净衣物全部翻出柜子摊在床上将其胡乱揉成一团，抱在怀里呼呼大睡。

05 END.


End file.
